Redemption
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Multi-chaptered fic. A series of murders puzzle the team as they try to catch a twisted killer. Don't know how else to describe it without giving too much away.
1. Chapter 1

**So yesterday I was reading through some fanfiction prompts on the internet and came across the one in bold below and thought it would make a good start for a multi-chaptered fic. The one I wrote while on holiday needs some extra (a lot of) work doing to it so I'll be posting this one before that. Hope you enjoy this multi-fic. :D**

**xxx**

**Oh and first person point of view is in _Italics_, this will happen quite a lot in the fic.**

* * *

_**"Spending time with these people was so much fun"** I thought as I looked around the room which held at least twelve people, not including myself, all of who were drinking, laughing and having vast amounts of fun **"Now it only remains to decide which one I kill"**_

_I looked from one guest to the next as he sat in his seat, a tall glass of champagne in one hand and a cigar in the other trying to decide which one would be the most suitable. My eyes fell on one male who was eyeing up one of the women in the room and a smile graced my face as he looked at me and I raised my glass to him as if in a toast and he did the same back. Fool._

----

Harry groaned as he heard his mobile blare out around the room but decided to ignore it and go back to sleep, however this wasn't going to happen as the phone rang for a second time. Harry slowly climbed out of bed and reached over to pick his phone up before turning back to Nikki who was asleep in the bed wondering how she had slept through the loud noise.

"Why are you ringing me at six in the morning on my day off?" Harry asked Leo as soon as he picked up

"Good morning to you too Harry" Leo replied sarcastically down the phone "There's been a body delivered to us here and I was wondering if you would do the autopsy. I tried ringing Nikki but her phone is off"

Harry felt guilty all of a sudden as he once again looked back at the naked form of his sleeping lover, they had yet to tell Leo about them.

"I'm sure she'll get it when she wakes up" Harry said as he stood up "Give me an hour"

"Thank you" Leo replied and hung up leaving Harry listening to the dialling tone on the other end. He placed the phone back on his bedside table and turned when he heard Nikki stir in the bed. She opened her eyes slowly and gave him a small smile which he returned as he leant over and pressed a kiss onto her lips.

"Leo just called" Harry explained as he pulled away and walked to his wardrobe, fully aware that Nikki was observing his naked body as he did so "There's been a body delivered and he wants me to autopsy"

"But it's your day off" Nikki moaned as she sat up causing the duvet to fall off her chest and Harry's breathing to falter slightly as he saw before he turned away and looked into the wardrobe to find some clothes. He heard Nikki giggle and turned his head to look at her as she stayed in the same position, not bothering to pull the duvet up.

"You are such a minx" he told her and Nikki laughed and nodded before laying back down again "I told Leo one hour and it's going to be one hour"

"Spoilsport" Nikki mumbled as Harry walked to the bedroom door intent on going into the bathroom for a shower.

"I'll make it up to you when I get back"

"Good" Nikki called out as he walked out of the room and she pulled the duvet over her body and closed her eyes wanting a few more hours in bed on her day off.

--------

"What do we have?" Harry asked Leo as soon as he walked into the cutting room dressed in his canary yellow scrubs causing Leo to shake his head exasperatedly and lead Harry to a body on the other side of the room.

"Caucasian male, mid forties to mid fifties by the look of it, found in his flat in the early hours of the morning by the police who responded to the neighbours call about loud music" Leo replied to Harry's question "They went in and found this" he motioned to the body which Harry swept his eyes over. He had never seen anything like it before. The hands were just a mass of red flesh and when Harry leant closer he could see that they looked, and smelt, like they had been burnt. They had folded in on themselves and looked more like claws than hands, he knew there would be no useable prints from them. Harry then looked up at the face and Leo saw his face change from a look of confusion to a look of pure shock. Instead of a face, Harry was looking at a bloody mass of flesh and bone.

"Where's…" Harry started and pointed to the head "Where's his um…face?" he asked almost weakly and Leo chuckled to himself, that had been the exact same dumfounded question he had asked only two hours before when he had first seen the body. All his medical experience and he could only ask that.

"We don't know" Leo replied and looked up as the door to the viewing platform opened and DCI Mays walked in followed, much to Harry's displeasure, DCI Dan Jennings.

"Good morning doctors" Mays greeted and Leo returned the gesture, Harry just nodded in their direction before turning back to the body "Dr Alexander not with you today?"

"It's her day off" Harry replied automatically "So no"

He continued to look at the body in front of him and turned to one of the technicians who were to be helping and told him to carefully remove the clothes the deceased was wearing and place them on the metal gurney behind Leo so they could be examined. While the young male did this Leo and Harry turned to talk to the two DCIs behind the glass wall.

"Do we have an I.D?" Harry asked and they both shook their heads.

"No" Jennings replied "We are running searches now but there was no wallet or any form of I.D on him at all"

"Well fingerprints are a no go I'm afraid" Leo told them "The hands are to damaged for that"

"What by?" Mays asked and Harry shrugged

"We'll have to do some tests but they look as though they have been burnt by something extremely hot and I'm not talking normal flame here"

"Um…doctors?" came a hesitant voice from behind them and Harry and Leo turned around to see the young lab tech looking very pale as he stared at the body he was undressing. All four men followed where he was looking and they couldn't help but gape at what they saw.

* * *

**So what do you think? Worth continuing?**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please tell me you are seeing what I'm seeing" Jennings asked weakly as he stared at the now naked body in front of them. Mays and himself had wandered through into the main cutting room after the lab tech had finished undressing the deceased male.

"Or not seeing" Mays muttered "He's missing his…" he motioned to his own crotch and Harry and Leo nodded.

"Yes we can see that" Harry said "and judging by the amount of dried blood I think we can safely say he was alive when it happened"

"Good God" Mays hissed "What kind of psycho would do that, and to his face and hands as well?"

"That's what we need to find out" Leo told them as he handed Harry a scalpel "Now if you would excuse us gentlemen"

Jennings and Mays both nodded and made a hasty escape from the room, not wishing to see the body any longer than necessary.

--------

_I sat in my armchair in the living room with my eyes closed just listening to the sound of the silence though out my house. A smile graced my lips as I thought about the night before, the screams, the blood, then the silence. I took a sip of my wine and my smile grew as I opened my eyes. Oh yes, redemption was a wonderful thing._

_-------_

"Okay so we have established that the victim was definitely alive when his face was removed" Harry told the two detective hours later as all four men congregated in the layout room, pictures of the body, autopsy and crime scene on the interactive boards behind Harry at the front "It's surgical. There is no way a normal person can cut a face off with that degree of precision without some sort of medical background"

"What about his tackle?" Mays asked and Leo and Harry shared a look at the detectives choice of words. He had never really respected the dead.

"Most likely cut off before the face was removed" Leo cut in and brought a picture of the crime scene up on the screen. It showed a chair with ropes hanging from it which were used to tie the victim and the seat and floor under it were soaked through with blood. "He died of the combined force of shock and blood loss" Leo continued "Definitely before his face had been completely cut off. I suppose we can thank heavens for small mercies"

"Any I.D yet?" Harry asked and Jennings shook his head and turned away from the horrifying pictures in front of them.

"No. The house where he was found was leased out a week ago but by the looks of things had never been lived since then"

"Do we have a name?" Leo asked and Jennings sighed and nodded.

"John Doe"

"Oh you're bloody kidding me" Mays laughed bitterly "John Doe? I believe the killer knows what he is doing"

"You didn't realise that before?" Jennings said loudly and pointed to the screen "He cut his bloody face and dick off and you didn't think he knew what he was doing until now?"

"Gentlemen please" Leo interrupted, not wanting an argument to break out. These two men had to work with each other. They back down from what was obviously going be a large verbal battle and looked at the older pathologist.

"Sorry" Jennings muttered and Mays only nodded "Can Dr Alexander reconstruct a face for him?"

"I'm sure she can" Harry nodded, extremely confident in his lover's ability "But it's too late for her to start now" he added as he checked the time. He knew once Nikki started to reconstruct the face then she wouldn't stop until she had finished, staying in the lab overnight doing it if she had to and he didn't want her to do that again.

"Right" Jennings nodded and made his way towards the door "I'll see what else my officers have dug up on the flat and I'll get back to you" with that he walked out of the layout room and through the lab to the main door.

"What should I tell the papers?" Mays asked "You know how they get about this sort of thing"

"Just tell them a male has been found dead in his house, don't go into detail just yet" Leo told the detective who was getting out his phone.

"Right, thanks" he nodded and followed the path Jennings had taken a few minutes before. When they were sure he had gone Harry turned to Leo.

"Do you think this will be the only one?" he asked quietly as Leo studied the board in front of them. The older man shook his head and sighed.

"I honestly don't know"

-----------------

"How was your day?" Nikki asked when Harry walked into her kitchen as he unbuttoned his jacket and threw it onto one of the kitchen chairs. He then walked over to Nikki and wrapped her in his arms giving her a lazy kiss. "Hello to you to" Nikki laughed and Harry grinned and kissed her again.

"My day was…" Harry tried to think of a word to describe what his day had been like "tiring" he told her "The case, the same one you will be working from now on, a male was found in his house, face cut off, hands burnt by something we haven't identified yet and his manhood not attached to his body"

Nikki frowned at the image this brought into her mind and she shook her head trying to disperse the images that she didn't really want.

"Where was it?"

"We don't know" Harry replied as he pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead "It's probably wherever the face is"

"Surgical?" Nikki enquired and Harry nodded wondering why the man had deserved what had happened to him.

* * *

**Ha! How evil and twisted am I? It will become clear later on why the victim is like that don't worry, it's not just because my mind is sick and twisted. XD**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry didn't see Nikki at all the next morning after they had got to work. She had started quickly on the facial reconstruction and hadn't come out of the cutting room since then. Deciding that even Nikki needed to eat something while working he stood up from his desk and made his way towards the cutting room. Pushing the door open he saw Nikki sitting at one of the benches with a clay model of a head in front of her, her hands covered in clay.

"Good afternoon Dr Alexander" Harry said as he walked up behind her causing Nikki to jump and spin around on the stool she was sitting on.

"God Harry don't do that" she hissed as she hit him on the chest and turned back to her work "What do you want"

"I was going to offer to take you out for lunch" Harry said as he leant on the bench next to her work and folded his arms waiting for her reply.

"I cant I need to do this"

"Nikki you need to eat" Harry told her as he glanced at the head next to him "Did you ever think about becoming an artist?"

"No" Nikki replied simply and shook her head, her blonde hair falling from behind her ears. She looked down at her clay covered hands and instead of letting her get her hair dirty Harry reached over and gently placed the strands behind her ears again, his hand lingering on her cheek for a few seconds before he returned it to her chest.

"Nikki, lunch, please?" he asked and gave her the best innocent look he could do and he knew she had given in to him when she sighed and placed the spare clay on the bench next to her half finished construction.

"Where are you taking me?"

--------------

"Wow that's good" Mays complimented Nikki as they gathered around her finished facial reconstruction.

"Thank you" Nikki nodded "You'll be able to get a picture out to the press now"

"Talented as well as beautiful" Mays commented quietly but everyone heard him and Nikki saw Harry shoot Mays a warning look which was missed by the detective but not by Leo who frowned slightly but said nothing. Nikki just ignored Mays much to the detective's displeasure and started to talk to Harry about the case.

------------

"He had his eyes all over you" Harry growled that evening when he and Nikki were laying in his bed, Nikki laying her head on his chest one arm slung over his stomach. One of Harry's arms wrapped around her back. "I could see him practically mentally undressing you"

"Yes well you are the only person who I am letting _physically_ undress me Dr Cunningham so stop worrying about it" Nikki told him as she propped herself up on both elbows and looked down at her lover with a smile on her face.

"I love you" Harry told her simply and Nikki's smile grew as she leant down and pressed her lips to Harry's giving him a soft kiss.

"and I love you" she replied.

"I just don't want to lose you" Harry said as he ran one hand up Nikki's bare arm.

"To Mays?" Nikki scoffed "Please Harry don't insult me"

"To anyone" Harry said loudly "I'm scared that one of these days a man better than me is going to come along and take you away from me"

"Harry I'm not going to leave you" Nikki assured her lover and kissed him again "I promise you that there is no better man for me than you. We spent five years beating around the bush about our feelings for each other and now we have finally sorted things out I want it to stay like this"

Harry visibly relaxed when he heard Nikki say this and smiled up at her.

"You have no idea how much I love you" he whispered as he quickly rolled them both over and preceded to show her how much.

----

_Sitting in the library I revelled in the heavy silence that flowed throughout the large building. No-one spoke and if they did it was in hushed whispers. I stared down at the books laid out on the large table in front of me and started to read just as a man came and sat at the same table as me, only across the table and two seats down. He was so engrossed in his book he didn't see me studying him, his short brown hair and his deep brown eyes. A smile spread over my face once more as I returned to studying my books._

------

"We've got another one" Leo called out the next morning as he walked into the lab to find Harry and Nikki sitting very close at Nikki's desk laughing about something.

"Another what?" Harry asked as he looked away from Nikki and at Leo who sighed.

"Another body Harry, did you leave your brain at home this morning?"

"Leo you first need a brain to leave at home" Nikki giggled and Leo laughed at the defeated look on Harry's face.

"The abuse I get in this place" Harry joked then sobered up when he realised what Leo had said "Where's the body?"

"Twenty five Terrace avenue" Leo read off the paper in his hands "Quite an expensive place to live apparently so the victim may be well off"

"Or it could be rented like the first one" Nikki added as she stood up and closed the lid of her laptop "I'll go"

"Okay" Leo nodded and handed Nikki the details "Be careful"

"I'm always careful" Nikki replied and giggled at the incredulous looks she got off her male co-workers.

* * *

** I may upload another chapter today. and I'll probably upload a few tomorrow to cheer myself up after getting my AS level results..I know I've failed everything so I'll need some nice reviews to cheer me up as well. :D**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's the same as last time" Nikki said into the phone as she stared at the body propped up in an armchair in front of her. The room smelt strongly of iron and there were flies buzzing around landing occasionally on the mass of flesh where the face and crotch of the victim had originally been. "They must have taken their time because there is a large amount of blood in this room" she added. Although Nikki was used to the blood and gore that her job brought to her everyday she had to hold back the urge to vomit and the smell of so much blood, she had never seen anything like it.

"_Nikki are you okay?"_ came Leo's voice down the phone and Nikki coughed slightly and nodded even though Leo couldn't see.

"Yes" she choked out "Sorry it's just…" she didn't finish her sentence as Mays entered the room and stood in the doorway.

"Bloody hell" he whispered and brought his hand to his face to try, unsuccessfully, to block out the smell.

"I'll talk to you later" Nikki told Leo then hung up the phone "Same as last time" she added to Mays who only nodded, not taking his eyes off the deceased.

---------

"Okay so there's got to be some connection between the two men" Mays said to everyone who was gathered in the layout room for a case update "We've identified the first victim as a Janus Cartwright, fifty five" he read off a piece of paper in front of him "an accountant from Manchester who moved down here to set up his own business which collapsed a few years ago although it gave him a nice fund of over two million in his bank"

Harry let out a slow breath and shook his head.

"Seems money cant buy you everything, he's not going to take it with him"

"No criminal convictions, no children, has never been married" Mays continued monotonously.

"We're waiting on tox to come back on both bodies to see if any drugs were used to sedate them" Leo told the two detectives who nodded "I don't think the ropes were the only things used to sedate them because there is only slight damage where the ropes were used to bind the victims to the chairs. If they were fully conscious we would expect to see a lot more damage"

"Why?" Mays asked and Harry replied for Leo

"Detective if you were tied to a chair having your face and manhood cut off wouldn't you struggle?"

Mays didn't say anything but they could all see the answer in his eyes.

"Right" he nodded and turned to look back at Leo "Call me when the results come back" he then turned to Nikki "Can you do another face?"

Nikki nodded and folded her arms over her chest.

"I've already started"

"Good" Mays said and turned to Jennings who hadn't said a word "Anything you want to add?"

"No" Jennings shook his head then paused "Actually there is, what kind of weapon do you think is being used?"

"Something smooth" Harry replied "There's no jagged edges on the wounds"

"So…scalpel?" Jennings asked "In keeping with the idea that they have medical history?"

"Could be" Harry nodded "There are also hundreds of possibilities at this moment in time"

-----------

"Why do you recon he is doing it?" Harry asked Nikki as they lay in bed together that evening, arms around each other.

"Or she" Nikki replied and Harry looked down at her

"You think a woman could have done that?"

"Well it seems very..personal doesn't it?" Nikki asked and propped herself up on her elbows so she was looking down at Harry "I mean cutting the face and penis off"

Harry just chuckled at this

"What?" Nikki asked, confused

"You said penis"

"Oh grow up Harry" Nikki laughed and hit him on the chest as she continued "No seriously, don't you think so?"

"Nikki women mostly use poison. I don't think any woman is capable to doing what we are seeing"

"Why not?" Nikki demanded "We are just as capable as men"

"I know" Harry sighed and reached up to place one hand on Nikki's cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb "But..it just seems…oh I don't know" he sighed and Nikki leant down to kiss him gently before returning to her original position "No case talk in bed" Harry added and grinned as Nikki rolled her eyes.

"You started it" Nikki mumbled and squealed loudly as Harry rolled them over and captured her lips in a searing kiss as he ran one hand down her side making her shiver slightly and allow him to deepen the kiss.

"There's something else I'm going to start" he mumbled into her neck as he kissed it "and I intend to finish it"

* * *

**I had to get immature!Harry in there somewhere :P**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Nikki.." Harry whispered as he pressed kisses onto his sleeping lovers naked shoulder in an attempt to wake her "Nikki love"

"Oh go away" Nikki mumbled and reached behind her to try and bat Harry away but failed as he moved away slightly "Trying to sleep"

"Nikki" Harry tried again and wrapped one arm around her waist to roll her over so he was looking down on her as she lay on her back "Wake up darling"

"Go away" Nikki moaned but Harry just grinned and kissed his way down her neck onto her collar bone, one hand running down her side and the other rubbing gentle circles on her hip. Nikki opened her eyes sleepily and Harry smiled down at her.

"Good morning"

Nikki just glared at him but the glare was wiped off her face when Harry pressed a kiss onto her lips.

"Why cant I stay angry at you?" Nikki sighed and ran one hand through Harry's already messy hair.

"Because I am too gorgeous?"

"Yeah right" Nikki laughed and Harry pouted

"You'll pay for that"

"I do hope do" Nikki replied cheekily and Harry kissed her again "I think it's because I love you" she added and Harry's face broke into a grin.

"Good because I love you" he whispered against her lips before drawing back and looking down at her naked body under him causing Nikki to blush, cursing Harry for making her do so. "Marry me"

Nikki just stared at him wondering if she heard right.

"I'm…what?" she asked, wondering if her mind was still hazy from sleep.

"Nikki be my wife, marry me?" Harry asked again and Nikki realised she heard right the first time.

"Marry…Harry?" she looked at him for any signs that he was joking and saw that he was completely serious she was about to reply when the phone rang. Harry swore loudly when he saw it was Leo calling and answered it, knowing Leo wouldn't rest until he had, he climbed out of bed leaving a very shocked Nikki alone.

--------------------

Nikki normally found it very therapeutic sitting alone in the cutting room working on reconstructing a face but as she sat reconstructing the face for the body from the previous day her mind kept wandering to what Harry had asked her that morning and the answer she hadn't been allowed to give. They hadn't seen each other since they had arrived at work that morning, Harry being stuck in the lab analysing evidence and her being in the cutting room reconstructing a face. She heard the door open but didn't turn around, expecting it to be either Leo or a lab tech running errands.

"Nikki?" came Harry's voice behind her and she jumped slightly and turned on her chair to smile at her lover who smiled weakly back at her "Can we talk?"

"Of course" Nikki nodded, knowing instantly what about "Actually I wanted to talk to you about this morning"

"Really?" Harry asked looking at Nikki warily

"Yes" Nikki nodded and Harry waited for her to continue.

"What did you want to talk about then?" Harry asked and Nikki rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and kissed him.

"Yes I will marry you, you idiot"

Harry's face broke into a grin and he let out a relieved laugh

"Really?" he asked, not daring to believe it

"Of course" Nikki nodded her eyes filling with tears as she laughed "I would love to be your wife"

Harry just pressed his lips to Nikki's in a searing kiss and pressed her up against the worktop behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, both of them breathing heavily with bright smiles on their faces. They kissed again but broke away quickly when the door opened and Leo walked in, they couldn't however untangle themselves quick enough and Leo looked up at them to see Harry with his arms around Nikki's back and Nikki with one hand in Harry's hair the other on his shoulder. They both blushed bright red as Leo looked from one to the other as he walked over, they moved away from each other and tried to straighten their clothing, avoiding Leo's gaze.

"Having fun?" Leo asked and they looked at him and saw he had a smile on his face, they blushed even more and Harry cleared his throat.

"We were just…"

"Breaking about ten workplace rules" Leo interrupted "But I didn't see so it's fine"

Nikki laughed and Harry reached over to entwine their hands.

"Actually Leo we were just celebrating"

"Oh yes" Leo said suspiciously

"Nikki agreed to marry me" Harry grinned and Leo looked from Harry to Nikki then back again.

"How long have you _been_ dating?" he asked and his two younger co-workers only just remembered that he didn't know they were together. They both exchanged guilty looks.

* * *

**Getting my results in an hour! :( So nervous so I added some Harry/Nikki fluff to cheer me up. :D**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

"The media is starting to get suspicious" Leo told Harry and Nikki later that evening when they were sitting in Harry's living room glasses of wine in their hands discussing the case. "I mean two cases with exactly the same happening to each victim, the press are starting to wonder if we have a serial killer on the loose"

"Yeah well so are we" Harry said and shrugged "I bet you anything that whatever we say the media will make it ten times worse, they always do"

"It's their job" Leo told Harry "I don't condone it but they have to make a living somehow"

"I suppose" Harry muttered and turned to Nikki "You're very quiet"

"Well I cant get a word in edgeways when you're around" Nikki laughed and Leo chuckled into his wine glass as Harry poked Nikki in the ribs where he knew she was ticklish.

"You are so rude" Harry told her as he laughed "But I love you anyway"

"So did he do the proper down on one knee proposal?" Leo enquired and Harry flushed as Nikki laughed and shook her head.

"No we were…in bed" she coughed "Not doing anything Leo" she added as Leo laughed slightly "Anyway we were in bed and he just blurted it out. I was actually to shocked to reply then you phoned so I didn't get a chance to reply so I answered him at work"

"No down on one knee Harry?" Leo tutted but Harry and Nikki could see him trying not to laugh.

"I think it was rather romantic" Nikki told the two men and Harry shot a triumphant smirk at Leo who just shook his head at his friend's antics.

---------------------

"Just as we thought" Jennings said as he walked through into the lab the next day "The house where we found the second victim was rented out by a John Doe"

Nikki looked up from the microscope she was looking down and acknowledged what the DCI had said with a nod.

"I've finished reconstructing the face" she told him and nodded towards the worktop behind her where it was sitting.

"Thank you" Jennings nodded and looked at the head with a calculating look "There's got to be some sort of extreme anger involved. How else is someone moved to hack a mans face and dick off?"

"The wound comparison came back as well" Nikki added, ignoring what the officer had just said and not looking up from the microscope "It's a scalpel which anyone could buy from any surgical supply store"

"But not just anyone could have the precision that we have seen here" Jennings added

"The murderer could also be a butcher?" Nikki suggested and looked up from the microscope as the lab door opened and Harry walked in with a very triumphant look on his face. Nikki's heart jumped when she realised that she was going to be marrying him and a grin spread over her face. Jennings saw this and followed her line of sight where Harry was taking his coat off and the realisation of why Nikki was acting like she was struck him. Instead of the hurt he thought he would feel he only found that he was pleased for Nikki, pleased that she had found someone to love and care for her. Smiling to himself he placed his hand gently on Nikki's shoulder and bent down to her level.

"He's a good man" he whispered "You better keep him"

Nikki just smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you" she replied as Harry walked over.

-----------------

"Are there you are" Harry said as he walked into the kitchen to find Nikki drying her hands after washing up. He walked over to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently "I have been looking for you"

"Oh really?" Nikki asked as she turned in his arms and placed her hands on his shoulders "What for?"

"Well" Harry started and pressed a kiss onto her lips "As we are getting married I thought that you could move in with me, permanently, you practically live here anyway. There are more of your clothes in _my _wardrobe than there are mine" he joked and Nikki laughed and nodded.

"I'd like that" she smiled and Harry kissed her again.

"and…" Harry started and reached into his pocket to bring out a small blue box, opening it he presented Nikki with a gold ring with four diamonds in a row along the top. He had seen her admiring it in a shop a few weeks before "Will you marry me?"

"Harry I already said I would" Nikki laughed as she kissed him, her eyes filled with tears again.

"I know but I thought I'd do it with a ring this time" Harry told her as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on Nikki's finger bringing her hand to his mouth to press a kiss onto her knuckles.

"Harry's it's beautiful" Nikki gasped as she looked at the ring and flung her arms around Harry's neck to kiss him passionately "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I think it should be me asking _you_ that" Harry chuckled and kissed her gently "I love you so much" he whispered as he kissed her again "So, so much"

"I love you" Nikki replied as she rested her head on his shoulder both of them content to stand in each other's embrace.

--------

_I wrapped my coat tighter around me as I continued my walk along the banks of the River Thames to the spot where I knew he would be having his late night drink alone. My walk began almost an hour earlier, I refused to get a taxi and the buses only came every hour and by then it would be to late. I saw him as I rounded the corner, sitting alone on a bench. No one dared come out at this time, I would have him all to myself. A grin spread over my face at the thought of what was coming and my pulse quickened as I got closer to him. He turned to me as I reached him and smiled at me. He wouldn't be smiling for much longer._

* * *

**I passed my subjects..apart from Chemistry but who cares about that??!!!! :D Got an A in English Literature...fifteen marks off full marks. :D So happy!**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

"He's getting cocky" Mays said the next morning as Harry and Nikki stood wrapped in their coats observing the body tied to the bench "Playing with us"

An early morning dog walker had called the body in, the poor man was at that moment sitting in the back of an ambulance after collapsing soon after the police had arrived. Harry and Nikki exchanged a glance before Harry started to examine the body.

"He's getting more confident" Nikki corrected "I mean the first two were done in relative confinement, this one…" she trailed off and shrugged as she looked at her watch, it was only half past five in the morning. They had time to move the body and evidence before people on their way to work flocked to see what had happened.

-----------

"Was there any other blood at any of the scenes?" Leo asked as himself, Harry and Nikki sat around the layout room discussing the case once again "That didn't belong to the victims?"

"No" Nikki shook her head "If there was it's been covered by the victim's blood, no _other_ body fluids either"

A knock on the door brought their attention to DCI Jennings who poked his head around the door into the room.

"We've had a hit from the second victim" he told them "We circulated pictures of Nikki's reconstruction and a woman has come forward claiming it to be her husband, she's downstairs now wanting to see the body"

The three pathologists exchanged looks but said nothing as they followed the DCI out of the room. They walked into the family room and saw a blonde haired woman staring blankly out of the window in front of them.

"Mrs Davies?" Jennings said and the woman turned away from the window and gave the DCI a sad look "These are the pathologists who are…"

"Who autopsied my husband" the woman interrupted and moved away from the seats "Can I see him?"

"Mrs Davies" Leo started and stopped when he saw a little girl of about five years old sitting on one of the chairs, he pulled himself together and carried on "Can we talk in my office please?"

Mrs Davies paused for a second then nodded and turned to the child.

"Could someone…"

"Of course" Leo nodded to her and shot a look at Harry and Nikki who knew exactly what he wanted and only nodded. Mrs Davies bent down and said something to the child who nodded and then she stood up and followed Leo out of the room. Nikki sighed and Harry blew out a slow breath as they turned to Jennings.

"I'll leave you to it then" he smiled and walked out of the room.

Nikki turned to say something to Harry but was interrupted by a tugging on her trousers, they both looked down to see the little girl pulling on Nikki's leg.

"Hey" Nikki said quietly as she crouched down next to her "What's your name?"

"Emily" the child replied "What's yours?"

"Nikki" Nikki replied and Emily smiled

"That's a nice name" she giggled and Nikki smiled at her

"Well I'm glad you think so"

"Who's that?" Emily asked and pointed at Harry who had a wistful smile on his face as he watched Nikki and Emily interact.

"That's Harry, he's my friend"

Harry bent down next to Nikki but Emily's eyes filled with tears and she launched herself at Nikki burying her face in her shoulder and started to cry. Nikki automatically wrapped her arms around the crying girl and whispered soothing things to her as she tried to calm her down. She shot Harry a confused look and he just shrugged and shook his head while standing up to try and make the crying child feel less intimidated. He sat himself on a chair and watched Nikki and Emily again, sighing to himself he forced himself to look away from the scene in front of him.

"Harry's not that bad" Nikki was saying to Emily as the child stopped crying as hard and looked up at Nikki "He's my friend and he's not going to hurt you"

"Promise?" Emily asked quietly and Nikki nodded and gave her a smile.

"I promise now how about you come and say hello?"

Emily just nodded shyly and Nikki led her over to Harry where the young child climbed onto the seat next to him and looked up at him with a frown on her face, tear tracks still on her face.

"Hello Mr Harry" she whispered shyly and Harry smiled down at her.

"Hello Emily" he replied

"You're not going to hurt me like.." Emily paused and bit her lip looking down at her lap as Nikki and Harry shared an alarmed look.

"Hurt you like who?" Nikki asked softly but Emily shook her head

"He told me not to tell" she whispered and a few tears leaked down her face "He said he would hurt mummy"

"Who did?" Nikki repeated and squeezed the crying girl's hand gently "We wont let anyone hurt your mummy okay? We..Harry and I we help to catch bad people. Like the person who hurt.." Nikki paused not knowing what the child knew.

"Like the person who hurt daddy?" Emily asked quietly and Nikki nodded "But..it was daddy who was the bad person"

* * *

**Ooh! Even I didn't know that was coming. :P I'm trying to write more but I have little cousins hanging around and they do like to read out what I have on the screen, so annoying! :(**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Did she say why he was a bad person?" Leo asked a few minutes later as the three pathologists gathered in his office.

"No, she was about to then her mother came back in and she froze up" Nikki explained quietly. The experience with the child had thrown her a bit, especially the way the little girl had reacted to Harry and what she had been saying.

"There could be hundreds of reasons" Harry told them and they both nodded, knowing he was right "Did you show the wife the body?"

Leo shook his head as he sat down at his desk.

"No, I explained to her what had happened, without going into to much detail but she seemed…" he paused and shook his head "Very calm after I told her"

"Calm?" Nikki asked "How?"

"There was no crying, shouting or any of the normal emotions I have seen after I have told a wife that her husband had been murdered" Leo explained "She was just..calm"

--------------

"You're very quiet" Nikki told Harry as she sat in bed reading a book, Harry getting ready for bed "Ever since we got home from work"

"Really?" Harry shrugged and avoided looking at her as he pulled his jumper off and threw it in the washing basket. He climbed into bed and Nikki sighed placing her book on her bedside table and turning to face him as he lay down.

"You're doing it now"

"I am not" Harry protested but Nikki just raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Harry.." Nikki chided and he sighed loudly and turned over so he was facing her as well.

"Okay" he sighed "I was thinking about us" he paused and Nikki let him continue "Us having children"

Nikki's heart pounded in her chest when she heard this and she nodded at him to continue. Harry smiled and gave a small laugh as he ran a strand of Nikki's hair through his fingers "I know we haven't been together long but we're getting married and love each other and I thought we could…talk about children"

Nikki knew they would have to have this talk eventually and dreaded what Harry was going to say about the subject. She knew he didn't want children but she did, however she didn't want to lose Harry so she had come to the conclusion that to keep Harry she would have to forgo children.

"Go on then" Nikki nodded and Harry could see something that looked like disappointment reflected in her eyes.

"How many children do you want?" he asked suddenly and Nikki frowned.

"Sorry?" this hadn't been what she had been expecting. She had been waiting for the inevitable 'I don't want children Nikki'.

"You _do_ want children?" Harry asked uncertainly, he always thought Nikki had wanted to have children at some point.

"Of course" Nikki nodded quickly "But I thought you…" she trailed off as Harry turned over and lent on his arms so he was looking down at her.

"Thought what?" he asked when she didn't continue

"I thought you didn't want children" Nikki mumbled and looked down at the duvet cover fiddling with it slightly.

"When did I tell you that?" Harry asked softly and Nikki continued to stare at the duvet as she answered.

"When Penny…when she.." Nikki started to cry at the memory of what happened and Harry gently wiped the tears from her cheeks "you told her to have…"

"Oh Nikki that doesn't mean I don't want children" Harry smiled softly at her as she tried to stop herself crying "I just wasn't ready then. But I would love to be the father of your children"

Nikki sniffed slightly and gave Harry a watery smile as he wiped her cheeks again.

"Please don't cry Nikki. I hate to see you cry" Harry whispered and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"I'm sorry" Nikki choked out as she swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat "Do we have to wait?" she asked and Harry cocked his head to one side and let her continue "I mean we don't have to be married for us to have children do we?"

"Why are you…?" Harry asked and glanced down at her stomach as Nikki laughed slightly and shook her head.

"No" she chuckled "I'm just asking"

"Oh" Harry said then shook his head "No we don't have to be married"

Nikki just grinned and kissed him.

--------

The next day everyone was expecting a phone call directing them to another body but nothing came in causing the day to be one filled with paperwork although they were on the edge of their seats at every phone call. Leo kept popping in and out of the lab throughout the day and Harry and Nikki took each opportunity that he was out to steal kisses from each other causing money to change hands in the lab tech's pockets.

"So when do you want to get married?" Harry asked suddenly as he wheeled his chair over to Nikki's desk.

"As soon as possible" Nikki replied and put her pen down to give Harry her full attention "and nothing big, just you, me, Leo and Sam" she knew Harry kept in touch with the older woman but she herself had never met her "Nothing fancy I just want to come out of it as your wife that's all I'm interested in"

"I knew there is a reason I'm marrying you" Harry joked and Nikki hit him on the arm none to gently "What about a honeymoon?"

"You can sort that out" Nikki told him "anywhere you want"

"Well thank you for your permission my queen" Harry joked and gave her a mock bow as Nikki giggled loudly.

* * *

**I've got the next few chapters written already so if you ask nicely I may upload one..or maybe two..more today. XD**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

A few months past and no more bodies with the same M.O turned up, Harry and Nikki got married in a quiet ceremony with only Leo and Sam, who Harry had called, present, exactly how they both wanted it.

Flashback

"You look amazing Nikki" Leo smiled as he looked the young woman up and down "Absolutely beautiful"

Nikki blushed as she looked down at the ground in embarrassment, the only men having said that to her and meant it being Harry and Leo, she was still slightly embarrassed when they told her. "Harry is a very lucky man to have you"

"Thank you for giving me away Leo" Nikki mumbled "I would have called my _dad" _she said this sarcastically "But he's buggered off to know knows where so I cant"

"Well his loss is my gain" Leo replied and pressed a kiss onto Nikki's cheek as he wrapped his arms around her.

End Flashback

Nikki smiled to herself as she remembered the rest of the wedding ceremony and turned over in the hotel bed to see her husband still asleep a small smile on his face. Nikki leant over and pressed a kiss onto his lips and Harry emitted a loud groan but didn't open his eyes.

"You interrupted a very nice dream" he muttered

"Oh yes?" Nikki giggled and kissed him again "What was it about?"

"I dreamt that I was married to the most beautiful woman in the world, that I woke up next to her and that we were about to have even more amazing sex" he opened his eyes and looked Nikki up and down, a light blush rose on her cheeks and his smile grew into a grin "Well I've married the most beautiful woman in the world, I've woken up next to her…." he left his sentence hanging as Nikki laughed loudly, allowing him to flip them both over and kiss her senseless.

--------

Their two weeks away flew by and soon Harry and Nikki were back in England and back at work, however there still wasn't any more bodies linked with the same M.O. Things were still quiet in the three weeks following their return and everyone had their hopes up that the killer had just stopped.

"Maybe he _has_ just stopped" Harry suggested as Nikki brought the subject up as they got ready for bed. Nikki just scoffed and shook her head as she put her book down on the bedside table and gave Harry her full attention.

"I don't think so" Nikki told him "I mean we've _all_ seen and heard of serial killers before, most just don't stop unless they are caught"

"Maybe something happened" Harry replied as he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Nikki "Anyway what have I said about case talk in bed?"

"What do you want to talk about then?" Nikki asked coyly as she rolled over so she was laying on top of her husband.

"Well" Harry started as he placed his hands on Nikki's hips and ran one hand under her baggy t-shirt "I wasn't thinking about doing much talking really"

"Actually there is something I'd like to talk about, well tell you about" Nikki told him then leant down to kiss him. When she didn't continue Harry leant back slightly and looked at her pointedly.

"And that is?" he prompted

"You're going to be a daddy" Nikki stated as she looked down at Harry who's eyes widened as what his wife said sunk in.

"I'm…you're…" Harry just gaped at her as Nikki grinned and nodded, tears filling her eyes as his hand once again moved from her hip and under her t-shirt to rest on her stomach "When?"

"When did I find out or when did we make our baby?" Nikki asked cheekily and Harry smiled softly when she said this.

"Our baby, that sounds good" he whispered and his smile grew as his eyes glazed over "and when did you find out?"

"Yesterday" Nikki replied "I haven't been feeling well then I missed two days and took a test"

"So how far along do you think you are?" Harry asked and Nikki shrugged as Harry turned over so she moved to lay next to him, Harry's hand still on her stomach.

"I don't really know" Nikki shrugged "Just over a month probably which means our little one was conceived on our honeymoon"

"Ah yes" Harry grinned "I told you all that time in bed would be worth it" Nikki just rolled her eyes "We'll have to get a hospital appointment"

Nikki just nodded and closed her eyes moving closer to Harry as she did so and slung one arm over his stomach as she fell asleep.

----------

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked Nikki the next day as she sat at her desk, Harry having wheeled his chair over to her.

"Slightly nauseous" Nikki replied as she ran one hand through her long hair "But I suppose that is to be expected"

"Have you had any morning sickness?" Harry enquired quietly as Leo was in his office. Nikki shook her head at the question.

"No but I think I will be soon" she muttered "When are we going to tell Leo?"

"After the first scan just so we know everything is alright"

"But what if it isn't?" Nikki asked suddenly and Harry saw her eyes fill with fear "What if…"

"Nikki" Harry interrupted his wife quickly and took her hands in his "Everything will be alright"

Nikki nodded and gave him a small smile which he returned.

"I know, I just…" she shrugged and leant over to kiss Harry "I love you"

"And I love you, well both of you" Harry replied and Nikki giggled loudly.

"Am I paying you to sit around kissing all day?" came Leo's amused voice from his doorway and they turned to look at him guiltily.

"Sorry Leo" Harry sighed "I cant I kiss my beautiful pregnant wife?"

There was complete silence in the lab and this was broken by Harry's yelp as Nikki hit him on the back of the head and sighed.

"Well done" she told him sarcastically and turned to Leo "Yes I am pregnant"

"Congratulations" Leo grinned as he walked over and pulled Nikki into a hug as she stood up and slapped Harry on the back "When did you find out?"

"Two days ago" Nikki replied and shot Harry a glare "I told Harry last night but we were going to wait until after our first scan to tell you but _someone_" Harry winced at his wife's tone "ruined that"

"I'm sorry" Harry sighed "I just want to tell everyone"

"After the scan" Nikki reminded him "Then you can shout it from the rooftops if you want"

------------

"Harry we have another one" came Leo's call from his office and Harry and Nikki looked away from their paperwork, knowing exactly what he meant as he walked out and looked at Harry "Can you…" he left this sentence hanging and Harry nodded and stood up.

"Why cant I go?" Nikki whined "I'm sick of this paperwork"

"Because you're…" Leo just motioned to her and Nikki glared at him

"Pregnant" she stated "I think I'm perfectly capable of going to a crime scene and you'd better not be doing this for the next few months"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Leo muttered as he walked into his office and let Harry distract Nikki by giving her a kiss.

----------

_So after a few months I was back in business. I had spent the past three months researching into certain areas that many people don't even go. I smiled to myself as I sat on the underground looking around at all the oblivious people around me, the ones who just take what they are given and are happy by it. Shaking my head I picked up my book and began to read carefully._

* * *

**So I was lazy and didn't write the wedding scene, please forgive me :S. I just write things like that very well.**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry cocked his head to one side as he studied the body propped up on a park bench, the wounds exactly the same as the three bodies before him and all the information about the previous bodies came back to Harry. Sighing he nodded to the man next to him who started to take photos of the body and scene around them.

"Exactly the same" DCI Mays said from behind Harry who turned slightly and nodded "Could be a copycat killer" he suggested. The media having found out what condition the bodies having been found in and slapped it across the front of every paper.

"Could be" Harry replied "We'll know more later"

"Right" Mays paused "Thanks" he added awkwardly as if he wasn't used to saying the word.

----------------

"Three months" Mays told the room as the three pathologists and two detectives stood around discussing the case "What could make him stop for three months?"

"Multiple things" Leo shrugged "Each of them as likely as the next"

"Have you got anything extra about the three…" Nikki started but then stopped and shook her head as she turned and ran out of the room, hand clamped over her mouth. The men heard the toilet door slam open and then the sound of Nikki vomiting. Harry turned and followed his wife quickly out and found her leant over the toilet sink taking deep breaths. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it gently.

"I'm fine" Nikki answered Harry's unasked question and Harry pressed a kiss onto her forehead and nodded.

"I'll tell them it's something you ate" Harry said quietly so there was no chance Jennings or Mays could hear and Nikki just nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute"

"Alright"

"It's probably something she ate" Harry said as Jennings asked how Nikki was "She'll be fine" he gave Leo a look and Leo understood perfectly and gave Harry a small smile and a nod.

---------

"How are you feeling darling?" Harry asked as he crawled into bed next to his wife that evening and wrapped one arm around her stomach and placed his hand under the baggy t-shirt she was wearing.

"Better than this morning" Nikki replied and turned to face him slightly "We have a scan tomorrow afternoon at three"

"That was quick" Harry mumbled into her shoulder as he pressed small kisses on the skin there causing Nikki to shiver slightly.

"They had a cancellation" Nikki explained and Harry just nodded and pressed another kiss onto her lips.

"Are you still worried?"

Nikki just nodded and sighed fiddling with the top of the duvet slightly not looking at Harry.

"Everything will be fine"

"You know maybe it's sexual" Nikki said suddenly and Harry drew away from her and raised an eyebrow

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry, the killings" Nikki explained and Harry nodded in understanding as he thought about it "It's feasible" Nikki added and Harry nodded again

"It could be but Nikki we are in bed and you know the rule"

"Oh I'm sorry" Nikki replied sarcastically and grinned as Harry shook his head and leant down to kiss her "I love you"

"I love you as well" Harry whispered against her skin "Now get some sleep you look shattered"

------------

_I looked at the folders in front of me and one caught my eye, reaching over I picked it up from the table and opened it, started to read. I nodded to myself and read on committing every detail to memory before I stood up and walked to the blazing fire in the fireplace and threw the folder in, watching as it burnt before my eyes. Closing them I thought back to all those years before and the pain that I endured, that other people had endured as well and I smiled as I remembered my previous works, the way they begged me to stop just like I had all those years ago but I just smiled at them and said one simple word, 'no'._

_-------------_

The next morning Harry woke to the sound of Nikki vomiting in the bathroom. Sitting up he then saw her walk back into the bedroom looking very pale but to Harry she had a glow about her, he however couldn't help but roll his eyes at how c

lichéd he sounded, but found he didn't actually care.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Nikki rolled her eyes as she opened her wardrobe to get her work clothes out not even bothering to answer Harry's, what she thought, stupid question.

"I do hope our baby isn't as stubborn as you" Harry commented after Nikki's silence "We wouldn't get anywhere with her"

"Him" Nikki replied as she turned around and grinned coyly at her husband "I'm going to have a shower, care to join me?"

* * *

**Might add another chapter later if you want it :P**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you think he's doing with them?" Mays asked Leo and Nikki as they stood in the layout room "With the faces and cocks, he's probably framed the bloody things and does some freaky rituals in front of them"

Nikki and Leo exchanged an amused look and shook their heads, Leo then turned to Mays and started to give him different explanations about what had become of the body parts. He turned away from the detective however when he heard Nikki take in a sharp breath and saw her close her eyes tightly.

"Nikki?" he asked as he looked at her concerned for her as she doubled over and took a deep breath. Walking swiftly over to her he placed a hand on her back and turned to Mays.

"Call an ambulance"

"Shit it hurts" Nikki ground out as she groaned again and sobbed "Leo the baby"

"I'm here and the baby will be fine" the older man soothed as he bent down and saw tears dripping down Nikki's face and for good reason.

"Where's Harry?" Nikki whispered and Leo became more worried at the defeated tone of voice Nikki was using "I want…"

"He's at a scene" Leo replied quietly and his heart sunk as Nikki didn't reply but collapsed forward. Leo jumped up and caught her before she caused any more damage to herself "Nikki" he said loudly but got no response as Mays ran back into the room.

"Ambulance is…" he stopped when he saw the unconscious Nikki and looked at Leo "What's…"

Leo just shook his head and shakily reached into his pocket for his mobile.

--------------------

"Leo where is she?" Harry demanded as he rushed into the waiting room of the hospital to see Leo staring out of the window "What happened?"

"She had stomach pains" Leo explained and the blood drained from Harry's face "Then she collapsed"

"Oh God…" Harry muttered to himself and brought one hand to his face and closed his eyes taking a deep breath "I need to see her"

"The doctor said he will come and get us when they have finished with Nikki"

"_Finished_ with her?" Harry repeated almosty hysterically "What are they doing?"

"Harry you know what probably happened" Leo said quietly and Harry shook his head

"No" he choked out and turned away from Leo "No our baby is fine" he took in a shuddering breath and ran one hand over his face and through his hair trying to calm himself down.

"Professor Dalton?" came a voice from the doorway and a doctor Leo recognised from when he came in with Nikki walked into the room "and…?" he asked when he saw Harry

"Harry Cunningham" Leo said when it became clear Harry wasn't going to answer "Nikki's.."

"How's my wife? Can I see her?" Harry demanded and the doctor held up his hand to silence him

"Mr Cunningham did you know your wife was pregnant?"

"Was?" Harry whispered tearfully and the doctor nodded

"I'm sorry sir your wife miscarried the baby"

Harry just let out a sobbing noise and against his normal behaviour, started to cry.

"No" he shook his head "Please"

"I'm sorry" the doctor repeated "You can see your wife now she's in room fifty two down the hallway, she's asleep at the moment and hasn't been told of the situation"

Harry didn't say anything as he sat down heavily on one of the chairs and left it to Leo to say thank you to the doctor as the young man cried.

"Why Leo?" Harry sobbed as he felt the older man sit next to him and place a hand on his shoulder "Why our baby?"

Leo didn't have an answer to that so just stayed quiet and shook his head trying to keep his own emotions in check.

"How do I tell her?" Harry cried "How do I tell her that we don't have a baby anymore?"

He let out another loud sob and buried his face in his hands.

"Will you come in with me Leo?" came the muffled question

"I think you better do this on your own" Leo suggested "Just you and Nikki and someone needs to be at the lab"

"Okay" Harry nodded as he looked up at Leo, his crying under control.

"Have some days off Harry" Leo said as he stood up and patted Harry on the back "You need them"

"What about the serial?"

"I'll be fine" Leo told him and Harry stood up and nodded taking a deep breath "I'm sorry Harry" he said quietly and Harry only nodded and walked out of the room and down the corridor to room fifty two. He paused at the door then took a deep breath and walked in. His eyes fell on his sleeping wife in the bed in front of him, a drip in one hand looking extremely pale on the white hospital sheets. Just as the doctor said she was asleep and Harry walked quietly over to the chair next to the bed and sat down, wondering how to break the news to his wife.

* * *

**Angst! :P How did I do? How evil am I?**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

It didn't take long for Nikki to wake up and Harry turned to the bed when he heard her move and let out a small groan. He swallowed heavily and smiled in relief as his wife woke up.

"Harry" Nikki mumbled as she saw him and he nodded and leant forward taking her hand in his.

"I'm here" he soothed and ran one hand over her hair and brought her hand to his mouth to kiss gently "I'm here Nikki"

"Our baby?" Nikki asked as she remembered what had happened in the lab and Harry sighed

"Nikki you…" he stopped talking as Nikki began to sob and shake her head.

"No" she cried "Please Harry tell me I didn't…" she couldn't finish her sentence as Harry's face said it all and she started to cry harder. Harry let his own tears fall down his cheeks as he tried to comfort his crying wife. He gently climbed onto the bed next to her and she buried her face in his chest as she clutched his shirt and cried loudly. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed kisses onto the top of her head and ran one hand gently through her hair, her body shaking violently against him as he tried to calm her down. Gradually her crying subsided but she still clung to him like her life depended on it and occasionally let out a small sob.

"What did I do wrong?" she whispered and Harry pressed a kiss onto her forehead

"It wasn't you" Harry replied adamantly "It was just something that happened"

"No it was me" Nikki nodded "I was meant to carry our child for _nine months _Harry and I couldn't even do that, it was me who was carrying our baby so it's my fault that I lost it"

"No it's not" Harry said forcibly and made Nikki look at him as she started to cry again "It was not your fault"

"Yes it was" Nikki nodded as she started to sob again "How..can you..even…bare to..look at…me Harry when…I…lost our….baby"

"Oh Nikki please don't do this" Harry started to cry as well when he heard Nikki say this "Please" he whispered

"I want you to go" Nikki said quietly and looked away from him as she continued to cry "Get out" she added more forcible as Harry didn't move "I don't know how you can even want to be with me"

"Nikki" Harry cried loudly as he climbed out of the bed not wanting to cause his wife any more stress "Please I love you"

"Well you shouldn't" Nikki screamed at him "I killed our baby"

The door opened then and the doctor from before came in and surveyed the scene in front of him.

"Sir maybe you should go" he told Harry who glared at him but nodded and leant down to give Nikki a kiss but she turned away from him causing Harry's heart to break at this and the look she gave him. Without another word Harry turned and walked away from Nikki and out of the room, more tears dripping down his face as he heard his wife's cries from the room.

---

Never more than that moment did Harry feel the need for a parent to comfort him. He may have been thirty one but he needed someone.. He knew then that what people said about returning to their parents for comfort whatever age they were was true. He pulled up at the lab and climbed out of the car, making a beeline for Leo's office. He saw the older man standing at his window and walked straight in without knocking. Leo took one look at the defeated look on Harry's face and the younger man burst into tears again. Despite being in the glass walled office Leo walked over to Harry and pulled the younger man into his arms as he cried knowing that Harry had never had the comfort of a father after his own had killed himself. Leo just let Harry cry into his shirt, knowing that he needed the comfort.

"Nikki she…she's blaming herself" Harry cried as he pulled away from Leo, none of them embarrassed by what just happened "She said that I shouldn't love her because she killed our baby" he brought his hand to his mouth to stifle another sob and took a deep breath "What should I do Leo?" he asked the older man "She doesn't want me near her and thinks I should hate her"

"Give her time" Leo said softly "She just lost a baby. That is traumatic for anyone involved but more-so for the woman carrying the child"

Harry just nodded and looked to the doorway when Jennings and Mays entered.

"Professor we have…" Mays looked away from Leo and stopped when he saw Harry standing in the corner looking as though he had been crying.

"Dr Cunningham how is Nikki?" he asked "I was there when…"

"She miscarried" Harry interrupted and both detectives where taken aback slightly at this news "We weren't going to tell anyone that she is…was…pregnant until after the first scan"

"I'm so sorry" Jennings whispered and Mays nodded in confirmation. Harry just gave them a small sad smile and nodded.

"You should go home" Leo told Harry from where he was standing by his desk

"What will I do there?" Harry asked "Mope around. I want to work"

"Harry…"

"Don't 'Harry' me Leo" Harry said angrily "I _need_ to work there's nothing else for me to do otherwise and it's not fair you being the only pathologist working when there's a serial killer on the loose"

"We've found a connection between the men" Jennings said hesitantly after Leo nodded at Harry "They've all been on trial for rape or attempted rape"

* * *

**I wanted a bit of sensitive!Harry in there and thought that a scene with Harry crying to Leo would be cute...so I did XD Yeah it probably wouldn't happen but the poor man needed some comfort from someone.**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

"What were the outcomes?" Leo asked as Harry crossed his arms and stared out of the window wondering if what Nikki said the night before about it being sexual might be true.

"The cases were either thrown out because there wasn't enough evidence or the suspects were found not guilty"

"That's the only thing that connects all the victims?" Leo asked just to confirm and the detectives nodded "The five year old daughter of one of the victims said that her father was a bad man" he continued.

"How did she know her father was a…" Mays stopped mid sentence as he thought about it "Oh that's just sick" he cried when he realised how the daughter knew "bloody animal"

"Philip" Jennings warned and Mays shot him a glare but kept quiet "Now we have a problem"

"Problem?"

Dan nodded and continued

"If he is killing rapists and child molesters then do we put out a warning like we normally do? because it will look as though we are helping those…people"

There was an uneasy silence in the office as they all knew what the DCI said was true.

"But we cant let him continue" Leo stated

"Why not?" Mays scoffed "It's not like anyone will miss them. I bet a fair few people would want to congratulate the man for bumping them off"

"Philip" Dan chided "Did you have to put it like that when we have a moral problem here. It looks as though we aren't doing or jobs properly either way. We let him get off without a charge and more people die or we let him do the job and see just how many rapists and child molesters we haven't locked up"

"He has to be getting the information from somewhere" Leo added "If we find him we can find that information and that can lead us to the ones who got away, we can find the proper evidence to lock them away. I'm sure Peter Boyd and his team will help with the cold cases"

No-one noticed Harry slip quietly out of the room.

------------

When Harry got home that evening it struck him with how silent the house was, no radio, no television, no sound of the kettle boiling and no Nikki. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he pulled his coat off and hung it up and picked up the phone on his way into the living room. He dialled the number he was given for the Dr Gibson who was Nikki's doctor at the hospital and waited. A woman picked up the phone and told Harry that she would patch him through to the doctors office phone.

"Dr Gibson" came the voice down the phone

"It's Harry Cunningham" Harry said hesitantly "I'm calling about Nikki, I want to know how she is"

"Ah yes" Dr Gibson said "Well your wife fell asleep soon after you left but we had to give her some sedatives to calm her down"

Harry sighed quietly when he heard this and placed one hand over his face as he leant his head back against the back of the sofa.

"Dr Cunningham?"

"Sorry" Harry apologised "Um..thank you"

"Please don't be worried by her behaviour towards you today" Dr Gibson told Harry "I've seen this happen many times and the mothers always blame themselves, you have to be patient with her"

"I will be" Harry replied "Thank you for that"

"You're welcome" Dr Gibson said and hung up the phone leaving Harry with the dial tone.

------

_I reached over my desk and picked up a pen from the pot in front of me and pulled a piece of paper from the drawer under the desk. Placing them both on the table I thought back to what I had done and what I will do in the coming months. My heart started to beat faster as I looked up from the desk and to the shelf across the room from me which held jars with the trophies from the bodies. Personal trophies, I knew what I took where the most personal things I could take from any man and this pleased me no end. I picked up the pen and started to write._

_--------_

"There's something in here" Leo told the two detectives as he searched the clothing of the most recent victim, this time found in a park opposite a children's play area. He frowned as he pulled an envelope out of the deceased man's pocket and raised an eyebrow at what was written on it.

"What does it say?" Mays asked impatiently.

_"To the pathologists and detectives working my case"_ Leo read off the front of the white envelope and placed it on the side with what few items the victim possessed on him at the time of dead.

"Where is Dr Cunningham?" Mays asked as he looked at his watch "He should be in by now"

"His wife miscarried their baby yesterday" Leo snapped shocking both detectives, the normally calm man glared at Mays "I think he deserves some time off don't you think?"

Mays nodded and looked away guiltily, emotions had never really been his strong point.

------

"What does the note say?" Leo asked later on after the autopsy as Mays took it out carefully and read it, his facial expressions changing rapidly as he read it.

"_To the pathologists and detectives working my case" _he read out loud _"You have by now probably worked out what links the deceased men to each other but in case you haven't then I will tell you. They are all rapists and child molesters. The ones who got away, the ones who received no punishment for what they did and the trauma they left behind them. I found them, and one by one gave them what they deserved. You may be wondering why I took the trophies that I did. Well the face, as you know, is a very personal thing and any attack on it is seen as personal, and trust me, this is personal. It is also the face that haunts the victims of these people, I should know I was one of them, the face we victims were made to look at as they did what they did to us. And as for the other trophy, well, I think you can work out why I had to take that. I have been doing research into these cases, the ones who got away, and I have built up quite a list of the ones who are free and roaming the streets. What I have started I wont stop until you catch me or the list runs out of people, which I have to admit is very very unlikely. Now I have given you something of a moral debate I am sure. You either catch me and when you do I will admit to the world who, or should I say what, I have been killing and I'm sure a few people will be angry when they see the amount of these animals on the streets and that you do nothing about it. Or you leave me to continue my work, this will help you I am sure in the problem of these animals getting released when you know they are guilty, it will also give you work to do. Now you all have a battle between your personal feelings and the desire to do right by your job, as people who capture and detain criminals I think this is going to be a hard decision. _

_I look forward to continuing my work _

_Until next time"_

* * *

**I found out that Mays' name was infact Phillip, so I decided to sneak it in there somewhere because I cant imagine people would call him 'Mays' to his face. hehe. **

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

When Nikki woke she was conscious of someone in the room with her. Thinking it was a doctor she turned over slightly and her blood ran cold when she saw it was Harry sitting next to her bed staring out of the window opposite them.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone" she whispered and his head whipped around to look at her "Please do it"

"No" Harry stated simply "I'm not leaving you"

Nikki only sighed and turned away from him, she needed him, wanted him, but she couldn't tell him that. She had lost their baby and he should hate her.

"Nikki I love you" Harry whispered as he crouched down next to the bed "I always will, I hope you know that"

"Of course I do" Nikki sobbed and Harry reached up and grasped one of her hands in his, her back still to him "I just..I cant..I couldn't face you Harry knowing what had happened"

"I understand" she heard Harry say softly and she turned over slowly so she was facing him "I'll give you time"

"No please stay with me I'm sorry" Nikki said in one go scared that Harry would leave her for good but in her mind she was thinking that he _should_ leave her, she felt so confused "I'm sorry" she whispered and closed her eyes against the tears, she had cried enough in the last day. Harry leant up and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "Lay in bed with me?" she asked hesitantly, wondering if Harry could even bare to do so.

Harry nodded and allowed Nikki to move over before pulling the duvet back and climbing into the bed next to his wife. She lay her head on his chest and wrapped one arm over his stomach as he placed one arm behind her back and pulled her closer to him, the other wrapped around her front.

"I thought…you..wouldn't want..to…see me…again" Nikki cried into his chest "I thought…that you..would be dis…disgusted by..me"

"Oh God Nikki, no" Harry whispered and clutched her closer to him pressing kisses onto the top of her head as she sobbed his own eyes filling with tears as what Nikki said hit him hard "I could never be…I'm so sorry if I did anything that made you think that"

"You didn't" Nikki shook her head "I was just…" she didn't finish her sentence and they just sat in each others arms in comfortable silence, Harry gently running his hand through Nikki's hair trying to comfort and calm her down.

"The doctor said that there's nothing...wrong with me" Nikki told him after a few minutes "He said I can still have children and that there is nothing to suggest that what happened would happen again"

"Okay" Harry nodded and allowed Nikki to carry on talking

"We can still try for children can't we?" Nikki asked as she looked up at Harry, alarmed by his short answer to her news "You do still want children with me"

"Of course" Harry nodded "I was just waiting for you before I said anything, I didn't think you would want to think about children right this moment"

"I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday" Nikki told him "I didn't want you to leave me alone I was just…so confused and angry at myself for what happened"

"It wasn't your fault" Harry repeated what he said yesterday and Nikki just blinked back tears and nodded.

"Can we not talk about it?" she asked "Not now"

"Alright" Harry sighed and moved some of Nikki's long blonde hair away from her face and placed his behind her ear.

"What's been going on at work?"

"Nikki" Harry chuckled "Forget work at the moment"

"Who's helping Leo?"

"Nikki!" Harry chided louder this time "Really. You should get better before we talk about work. Leo's given me some time off"

"What about the…"

Harry leant down and silenced his wife with a searing kiss causing her to moan in surprise but allowed Harry, to _his_ surprise, to deepen the kiss as she placed one hand on his cheek. He broke away and Nikki smiled up at him, her hand staying where it was.

"Now I shut up?" she asked with a small smile on her face and Harry chuckled and nodded

"_Now_ you shut up"

Nikki just lay her head back on Harry's chest and closed her eyes.

Barely half an hour later Harry's phone rang, cursing quietly he attempted to pull it out of his pocket and answer it without waking his sleeping wife.

"Yes?" he hissed when he answered it and was relieved when Nikki stayed asleep.

"_Harry why are you whispering?" _came Leo's voice down the phone

"I'm with Nikki and she's asleep" Harry replied quietly

"_Oh how is she?"_

"She's…alright considering" Harry told the older man "We talked about yesterday"

"_Good tell her I'm coming to see her after work" _Leo stated _"Anyway we've got more evidence, the killer wrote a letter"_

"Saying what?" Harry asked and shifted slightly into a better position.

"_That he is killing rapists and child molesters and that he was a victim of one. He also said he wont stop until we catch him or he runs out of victims"_

"The second one is highly unlikely" Harry sighed "Nikki told me a few days ago that it might be sexual"

"_Just not in the way I think she was thinking"_

"No" Harry sighed "Do you want me to come in?"

"_No you stay with Nikki, she needs you more than I do right now"_

"Oh Leo you know how to break my heart" Harry joked and Leo laughed loudly

"_I'll see you later"_ the older man said as he hung up the phone and Harry put the mobile on the bedside table chuckling slightly.

* * *

**I've finished typing this story up and now and have another one already in my mind but I'm not sure if I should write it. It's a bit AU this new one but it does stem from a convercsation from last season...I'll keep you waiting for now. XD**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

When Leo walked into Nikki's room that evening Harry was sitting on a chair beside the bed one hand wrapped around Nikki's who was sitting up in bed.

"Leo" Nikki grinned when she caught sight of him and the older man smiled and walked over to the bed before stooping down slightly and hugging Nikki. He pressed a kiss onto her cheek before moving to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the bed to Harry "How are you?"

Leo just shrugged and sighed

"The question is how are you?" he countered and Nikki gave him glare

"Stop avoiding the question"

"I'm not" Leo protested "Okay, I'm tired and thoroughly confused and frustrated by the case but you didn't answer my question"

"I'm…okay" Nikki nodded and reached out to squeeze his hand slightly "The doctor said we can still have children"

"That's brilliant" Leo grinned and Harry chuckled from where he was sitting and nodded

"Still more chances for you to be a granddad" the younger man joked and Nikki giggled loudly at the glare that Leo shot her husband but they could see his lips twitching.

"What's been going on with the case?" Nikki asked Leo, knowing she wouldn't get any information out of Harry.

"Nikki" both men chided at the same time then laughed loudly.

"You're in hospital getting better, take some time away from the case" Leo sighed and Nikki only nodded.

-------

Later on Harry had gone to the canteen to get a coffee for himself and Leo, leaving Nikki and the older pathologist alone.

"Leo do you think…" Nikki started then paused and started to fiddle with the duvet cover "Don't worry it doesn't matter"

"No go on" Leo urged "Do I think….?"

"When..if I get pregnant again do you think what happened will happen to me again?" Nikki asked quietly and Leo sighed slightly and shook his head, Nikki had been quite ever since he had arrived and both men knew there was something worrying her deep down.

"Is that what you have been worrying about?"

Nikki just nodded and didn't look up from where she was staring at the white duvet covering her.

"I don't think I could go through that again" she whispered tearfully and Leo reached out and grasped her hand in his "What if..if I cant carry a..child to..full term?" Nikki sobbed and Leo gently wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be thinking like that" Leo soothed as he rubbed her back.

"How..can I..not?" Nikki cried "Why..me..dad?" she whispered and Leo tensed slightly when she said this but knew she only said it because she was hysterical "Why..my…baby?"

"It just happens Nikki" Leo whispered "It's nothing to do with you and I bet you and Harry will have lots of children _all_ carried full term by you"

"Really?" Nikki sniffed as she wiped her face

"Really" Leo smiled down at her as he nodded "and I bet they will all be either as stubborn as you or as cheeky as their father"

"Lord help us" Nikki giggled tearfully "You'll have to baby sit them"

"Oh dear" Leo muttered but Nikki heard the laughter in his voice as she laughed as well, her fears forgotten. They looked up as Harry walked in and the younger man raised an eyebrow as he saw Leo sitting on the bed with his arms around Nikki and Nikki with her head on Leo's chest.

"Something I should know about?" he asked cheekily and Leo shrugged

"Nikki and I were just discussing when we were going to let you know of our sordid little affair" he said with a smile on his face and both younger pathologists laughed loudly as Leo grinned.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Nikki as he handed Leo the cup of coffee and Nikki nodded

"Yeah, I just…Leo helped me out"

Harry just nodded, knowing not to push his wife any further on the subject.

------

_I stared out of my living room window and over the scene of London before my eyes. I had driven the police and their pathologists into a tight corner. Admit that they let hundreds and thousands of rapists and child molesters onto the streets by catching me, or let me do their work for them. Personal and moral feelings would be a problem with them I knew but in the end they had a duty to the country, it was up to them to decide how they performed that duty. Turning back to the folder in front of me I studied it carefully. A noise behind me alerted me to a presence in the doorway and I turned and smiled at who I saw._

_"Mummy I cant sleep" my little girl said_

* * *

**Well I might be getting a new laptop today so I don't know when I'll be getting the internet again if I do. It will hopefully be sometime today though.**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Like before, three months past and no killings were reported causing the three pathologists to fall back into the routine of slightly normal cases and paperwork. Nikki had been released from the hospital two days after her talk with Leo and had been given an extra three weeks off, much to her horror, knowing that she would have to sit around doing nothing although when it came to it, she enjoyed the time away from work and it allowed her to think about things.

Nikki looked away from the television she was watching and focussed her gaze on her husband who was sitting at the living room table on his laptop typing up reports from work. He had been perfect, Nikki thought, since she had been released from the hospital she hadn't wanted sex, not that she didn't want him just that there was an underlying fear somewhere deep down in her, but Harry had taken it in his stride and didn't push her. He just cuddled up to her every night since and made her feel loved and protected without any need to go further. Even after three months he was still fine with it. About a month and a half after she had been released from the hospital Nikki had told Harry why she didn't want to sleep with him and Harry had just chuckled and told her that he would wait for her to be ready, Nikki didn't think she could love him more than she had at that moment. Nikki turned back to the television and turned it off before walking over to Harry and leaning down to kiss him and allowing him to pull her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, running one hand through his hair as his hands ran down her side and rested on her hips pulling her closer to him.

"Take me to bed" Nikki whispered against his lips.

------------

"Are you okay?" Harry asked sometime later as they lay in bed curled up in each other's arms. Nikki just nodded and continued to rub random patterns on her husband's stomach.

"I'm sorry I took so long" she mumbled and pressed kiss to his chest causing a shiver to run down his body which Nikki grinned at.

"Hey it's alright" Harry replied and ran his hand up Nikki's naked back "I told you I would wait for you to be ready, however long it took"

"Thank you" Nikki whispered tearfully and blinked away her tears "What did I do to deserve someone like you? Any other man would have found someone else after a few weeks"

"Well they are stupid then aren't they sweetheart?" Harry asked rhetorically and Nikki just smiled at him as she leant up on her elbows to look down at him.

"Can we try for another baby?" she asked and Harry studied her face for any sign that she was joking then nodded, a grin breaking out on his face. Nikki's face matched his grin as she leant down to kiss him.

"I love..you..so…much" Harry told her between kisses as he rolled them over so he was laying above her kissing his way down her neck as he did so.

----------

_I sat completely still in the hospital room as I looked across at my little girl, my daughter, laying in the hospital bed, motionless. My eyes moved from my little angel and to the silent machines next to her bed then back to her. I refused to cry, crying was a weakness that had been pointed out to me since I was a child. I reached over to her and realised my hand was shaking as I moved some of her long auburn hair away from her face and behind her ear. I wondered why it was my child, my little girl in the bed and not someone else's, I knew I was selfish but I didn't care, I just wanted my little angel back again._

_"I'm so sorry" I whispered as I leant over and pressed a kiss onto my daughter's cold forehead, still I didn't let the tears come although I was breaking up inside "I'm so sorry"_

_Then I realised something. I had nothing left to lose._

_------------_

"What would you do Nikki?" Harry asked as he looked down at his wife laying in his arms "Would you let him keep on killing or arrest him for doing something many people want to do?"

"I don't know" Nikki replied after a while "but despite personal feelings the police have to arrest him when they find him don't they?"

"I suppose so" Harry mumbled and Nikki looked up at him when she heard the doubt in his voice

"You don't think he should be arrested?"

"Just put yourself in a victim's shoes" he told his wife "Wouldn't you be relieved that you wouldn't have to keep looking over your shoulder, worrying that they will come after you and do what they did before?"

This made Nikki think and she nodded slightly.

"I understand that but it's our job and the police's job to catch the rapists and child.." she didn't finish her sentence

"But it's _not_ our job Nikki" Harry said loudly and sat up so he was leaning against the back of the bed and let Nikki move so she was sitting next to him and placed an arm around the shoulder "It's our job to get the evidence to catch murderers, we are _pathologists_ not the police"

"So you're agreeing with what this murderer is doing?" Nikki asked and Harry just shrugged

"I don't know" he said loudly "It's just…if it was you in that position, the _victim_ of one of the deceased males then I would be pretty grateful for this person who is going around killing them because it would save me the trouble"

"Harry you cant say that" Nikki said in shock at what her husband had just said "You're getting personally involved in it you cant…_say _things like that"

"He's _making_ us say things like that Nikki!" Harry cried and turned so he was looking directly at her "He's making us chose between what our job tells us to do and what we _personally_ want to do"

"What do you _'personally'_ want to do?" Nikki asked sarcastically

"I'd be _quite_ happy to let him stay out of prison" Harry snapped

* * *

**Oh dear Harry! What's Nikki going to say to that? hehe.**

**Got a new laptop today and am so happy I thought I'd upload another chapter. :D Oh and how were the results...if you want to tell me that is...I'm just being nosy. lol!**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Brief bit of language in this chapter..just thought I would warn you.**

* * *

"I can't believe you just said that" Nikki whispered as she shook her head "I thought you would…"

Harry interrupted her

"Okay I don't think my hypothetical idea about you getting raped got through to you" he said more harshly than he meant to and Nikki looked shocked at his tone of voice "How about our baby?" he asked and saw hurt flash across Nikki's face when he mentioned it "What would you do if our baby, our child, Nikki look at me" he snapped as Nikki looked away from him and he gripped her arms tightly causing her to look back at him tears running down her face "What would you have done if our child was taken by one of those bastards and raped or…"

"Get off me" Nikki shouted and yanked herself away from Harry and jumped out of bed "The only bastard I see here is you!" she screamed at him and turned and ran out of the room leaving Harry alone in bed. Adrenaline still running through him he threw off the covers and followed Nikki all the way to the kitchen where she was standing gripping the sink sobbing loudly.

"Nikki I'm sorry" he said as he stood in the doorway but Nikki only shook her head

"No you're not" she sobbed "You shouldn't have said what you did in the first place" she looked up at him and shook her head again "How could you say that?!" she shouted at him and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"I was trying…" Harry started but trailed off when he realised whatever he said Nikki wouldn't believe him. He sniffled slightly and turned away from his wife, blinking away tears as he walked into the living room to try and let them both calm down.

"You can sleep down here or in the spare room tonight" came Nikki's quiet voice behind him and he looked up just in time to see Nikki walking out of the living room, her dressing gown trailing behind her.

"God Nikki" Harry moaned into his hands.

--------

The next morning there was an uneasy silence throughout the house as Nikki tried her best to ignore and avoid Harry as much as possible. Standing in the kitchen she waited for the kettle to stop boiling, glaring at it as if that would make it boil quicker.

"Nikki can we talk?" came Harry's voice behind her

"No" Nikki stated simply and didn't turn around. Harry sighed and walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder "Don't touch me" she snarled and shook him off completely missing the hurt look in his eyes as she did so.

"I want to explain why I said that last night" Harry mumbled as he moved away from Nikki to give her some room.

"I don't want to hear it" Nikki snapped and poured out the boiled water into her mug before walking out of the kitchen leaving Harry alone once again. Walking up to the bedroom Nikki felt the sudden urge to throw something very hard at something but resisted because she needed the coffee in her hands. Gripping the mug tightly she sat herself on the edge of the bed and tried to stop the tears that filled her eyes.

--------

_As I walked away from the hospital I knew there was now nothing stopping me from completing my work, nothing for me to worry about, nothing for me to love. I turned and looked back at the hospital where my little girl had died from her injuries sustained in a freak car accident as she was walking home from school and felt my heart shatter at the thought that I had no-one left. Turning away again I continued my walk down the road, not bothering with a taxi or a bus to get me home, a walk would do me fine, it would give me a chance to think._

_-----_

"Nikki I'm not letting you leave this room until we talk" Harry said as he walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind him. Nikki looked away from her wardrobe and at the closed door behind Harry before turning back to the wardrobe again, she gave no indication that she had heard him.

"Why did you say it Harry?" she asked quietly, not stopping as she sorted through the clothes in front of her "Why bring our baby into it? And in the way you did?"

"My analogy of you getting…" Harry swallowed slightly "It just didn't seem to be getting through to you how serious I was"

"Oh it got there all right" Nikki snapped "After you used our child, our _dead_ child, in your argument. That was pretty low, even for you"

Harry winced at what she said and sighed nodding slightly.

"I know, I'm sorry"

"It's going to take more than that Harry and why do you want him left on the street so much?" Nikki asked after a few minutes of silence when she shut the door of the wardrobe and sat on the bed, Harry stayed standing by the door "That's not like you, you normally want to catch them so much you become obsessed"

"I never told you about my sister did I?" Harry asked after a while and Nikki was taken aback by this question?

"Sister?" Nikki asked "I never even knew you had a sister"

"No-one does" Harry replied and he leant his head back against the door "Samantha. She was five years younger than me and when she was born I was told that I had to look after her and protect her, I didn't even need telling, I knew I would do that anyway" he paused and Nikki let him continue "When I was fifteen and she was nine, nearly ten, she went missing on her way home from school. It was my job to take her and bring her back from school, my mother not being much use even in the five years after dad died. Anyway on this morning I met a couple of friends on our way to her school and they asked me if I wanted to go out with them straight after school but I told them that I had to take Samantha home. She knew how much I wanted to go with them so she told me that she was old enough to walk home by herself and I let her" he stopped and let out a quiet sob but Nikki stayed where she was not having forgiven him yet "I got home that evening and mum told me that she hadn't turned up, she told me that it was my fault and that I shouldn't have left her to walk home alone. She..she turned..up..a week later.." Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes still refusing to look at Nikki "she was dead..she'd been..raped and beaten to dead" he started to sob and Nikki jumped up from the bed and walked over to him as he slid down the door and cried into his knees. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she rested her head on his arm and soothed him gently as he cried, her own eyes filled with tears as she pressed kisses onto his head. "I'm sorry" he sobbed as he turned and clutched at Nikki's t-shirt "For everything"

"It's not your fault Harry" Nikki whispered as she kissed him again "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I didn't know why you were saying those things"

"I should have told you before now" Harry choked "You're my wife and best friend but I didn't tell you"

"It's alright" Nikki said and ran one hand over his messy hair.

"They never found who did it" Harry whispered after a few minutes "That's why mum and I don't talk, she blames me for letting her go home on her own, it was only a ten minute walk"

"She was nine Harry" Nikki sighed and rested her cheek on the top of his head "and you wanted a life, I cant blame you for that, you thought she was safe"

Harry only nodded and Nikki leant down and pressed a kiss onto his lips.

* * *

**I envoke my artistic licence when it comes to Harry's sister! :D I just needed an excuse for why Harry was acting like he was in the last chapter and thought that would be good.**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

"Two in one night" Mays called out as he walked through the lab his phone in his hand "both on the same street"

"Right, Harry Nikki you take these" Leo said as he read the addresses out for them to jot down "You can decide who gets which one"

"You are kind" Harry grinned and Nikki giggled as she picked up her case and followed her husband out of the lab.

-------------

"Two fifty three?" Harry asked as he read what was written on the wall in what looked like the victims blood "Nothing to lose" he repeated the line written under the numbers "I wonder what changed"

"Excuse me?" Mays said from behind Harry

"I wonder what changed" Harry repeated "They don't just start changing habits and writing things in the victim's blood for no reason"

He pulled out his phone and dialled Nikki's number, she was only ten doors down the road from him.

"Hi honey" he said when he answered the phone and glared at Mays as the detective rolled his eyes "I'm going to use my psychic powers and tell you that you have a number written on your wall and a statement underneath it"

"_How did you know?" _came Nikki's voice down the phone

"It's the same here. What's your number?"

"_Two twenty two" _Nikki replied _"Same as yours?"_

"No" Harry muttered "I've got two fifty three, it just seems so random. Something has definitely happened to the killer to start this"

Nikki made a noise to show she had heard him.

"I'll see you back at the lab" Harry added

"_Yeah okay"_ Nikki replied then hung up allowing Harry to get back to his work.

"Does Dr Alexander have the same thing?" Mays asked and Harry nodded

"But the number is different, she had two twenty two"

"What do you think it could be?" Mays enquired as Harry narrowed his eyes at the wall "Number of people he has information on? Time? Date?"

"If it's a time or date why is it letters and not numbers?" Harry enquired and both men turned when there was a noise in the doorway and the two cutting room technicians wheeled a trolley in with a black body bag "All yours" Harry nodded towards the body and then walked out of the room.

---------

"So it could be the number of people he has information on" Mays repeated as they stood around in the layout room pictures of the two newest scenes on the interactive screen behind Leo and Harry at the front, Nikki sitting on one of the stools and leaning on the table in front of her and Jennings leaning on the table next to her.

"It could be a number of things" Leo replied "We cant pinpoint what it is without anymore information"

"Anything on the bodies?" Jennings asked and Nikki shook her head

"No, nothing but the usual no face no penis thing they've all got going on" she replied and Jennings nodded "What I'm wondering about is the other message" she said as she pointed to the board with the pen she had been chewing, making Harry very uncomfortable "Nothing to lose"

"Sounds dramatic" Mays shrugged "Maybe he had something stopping him from murdering too many people but now that's gone he just doesn't care"

-------

_I sat down at my desk and pulled out a pen and then opened a book on my desk. I wrote two numbers, two fifty three and two twenty two then closed the book placing the pen neatly on top. I was tired, more tired than I had been in a long time. Reaching over I picked up my phone and then pulled a booklet across the table. I ran my hand over the smooth front cover, the cover of a funeral directors booklet then turned to my phone and rang the number. After I had finished on the phone I pulled out a travel brochure from my desk drawer and opened it on a page that I had bookmarked earlier that day, I needed a holiday and I was going to have one._

_-------_

"Still thinking about the messages?" Nikki asked as she walked into the bedroom to see Harry sitting up in bed staring into space "Harry?"

"Sorry?"

Nikki rolled her eyes as she walked into the room dressing gown tied up tightly around her.

"Don't worry" she shook her head as she undid the belt on her dressing down and smirked as she saw Harry's reaction to her action, she pulled the dressing gown off her shoulders and saw Harry's eyes darken as he saw the silk nightdress she had on underneath it and she threw the dressing down on the chair.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked coyly as she walked over to Harry's side of the bed. He didn't say anything to her but grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her passionately as his hand ran up her leg and pushed the nightdress up, his hand resting on her thigh stroking it gently causing her to moan loudly into his mouth.

"I think..you're..wearing..too much..clothing" Harry told her through the kiss and preceded to rectify the problem.

* * *

**Only a few more chapters left to go now :P**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

"Is there any pattern to the breaks?" Leo asked Harry and Nikki three weeks later after, once again, no more bodies had turned up since the last two.

"No nothing" Nikki shook her head "There's not even the same amount of victims in between the breaks"

Leo only sighed loudly and shook his head before looking at his watch.

"Have you two finished your paperwork?"

They both nodded

"You can go then"

"Really?" Harry asked "Are you sure you don't want us to stay?"

"No it's fine" Leo shook his head and gave them a smile "I'll call you if anything comes up but until then go and spend some time together"

Nikki smiled at Leo and nodded before taking Harry's hand and leading him out of the room.

-----------

"You do still have that gorgeous red dress that you wore on our first date don't you?" Harry mumbled as he nuzzled Nikki's neck both of them standing in the bathroom. Nikki in a towel, her hair wet after a shower, Harry having his arms around her pulling her back into his body.

"Yes why?" Nikki asked and Harry grinned cheekily into her neck as he worked to undo the knot on the towel allowing the white garment to drop to the floor leaving his wife completely naked in front of him.

"I'm taking you out for dinner" Harry replied before he captured her lips under his and ran one hand down her side and allowing her to turn in his arms. He pressed her back against the bathroom wall and Nikki reached down to undo his jeans letting them fall to the floor with her towel.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered into her ear and Nikki felt her knees weaken as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body allowing her to undo his shirt buttons and push that to the floor as well, she ran her hands over his toned chest and he shuddered against her as he pushed her back against the wall and kissed her roughly.

----------

"You know" Harry breathed as he pressed his forehead against Nikki's shoulder both of them breathing heavily still wrapped in each other's arm Nikki resting her head back against the wall behind her. She let out a gasp as Harry started to kiss her neck and shoulder "a friend..of mine..once…told me…that he…and..his wife..had made love…in every..room in..their house" he said between kisses.

"Really?" Nikki breathed trying to keep her thoughts on what Harry said and not what he was doing to her body.

"Mmm" Harry replied "and by my calculations we've only been in the bedroom, living room and now the bathroom"

"That's just…_terrible_" Nikki gasped out the last word as Harry pulled her closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder as he ran one hand up her back and the other rested on her hip gently rubbing it with his thumb, knowing exactly what he was doing to her "Maybe we should… that" she groaned as Harry kissed the particularly sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder.

"My thoughts exactly" Harry whispered.

--------------

"I don't think I could have found a more beautiful woman" Harry grinned as Nikki walked down the stairs wearing the red dress she had worn on hers and Harry's first proper date together her hair up in a bun but the strands that hadn't made it into the bun were in ringlets around her face. He held his hand out to her and Nikki reached out and entwined their fingers, allowing Harry to help her down the last few steps. Nikki blushed slightly under Harry's gaze and he leant down and pressed a kiss onto her lips "You look beautiful" he breathed as he kissed her again "I think we should just, you know, skip the meal and get to dessert" he asked suggestively and Nikki giggled and kissed him again.

"No" she told him and he pouted "I've been looking forward to this"

"But Nikki" Harry whined "We still have rooms to go"

"You know I'm going to be pregnant before we know it" Nikki joked and a grin spread over Harry's face at the thought.

"All the more reason to stay at home and practice" Harry laughed but took Nikki's hand and led them out of the house, opening the car door for his wife to get into before walking to the driver's side.

--------------

"Nikki I love you" Harry said as they walked hand in hand along the street to their car after having dinner in one of the most expensive restaurants in London, which Nikki protested to of course but Harry had insisted on buying dinner for her there. Nikki gave him a slightly confused look.

"I know" she nodded "And I love you too"

"No I mean I really love you" Harry said as he stopped suddenly and turned to her "I don't think I show you enough"

"Harry you do" Nikki laughed and rested her hands on his shoulders "You tell me everyday that you love me and how beautiful I am and no other person has ever done that to me before" she rested one hand on Harry's cheek and rubbed it gently with her thumb "What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing" Harry shrugged and sighed "I just don't think you know _just_ how much I love you"

Nikki blushed slightly

"Well I think by what we spent all afternoon doing I _certainly_ know how much you love me"

Harry chuckled and leant down to kiss her.

"Now I know we both skipped pudding in that very nice restaurant for a reason" Nikki told Harry with a pointed look and Harry grinned and gripped her hand in his practically dragging her to the car.

* * *

**Some Harry/Nikki fluff for you XD**

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

_I looked down at the box in my arms and then up at the building in front of me. With one last look around I walked across the road and set the box on the step before turning and walking away. It had been two months since my last victim but I found that I didn't care. I turned left as I crossed the road again and made my way back to my house. I had had enough, I was tired, I was ill and I was finished. I had nothing to fight for, I thought it would have made me stronger but I found it didn't. It made me make mistakes, big mistakes that had cost me. What I was fighting for was gone, my daughter, the one I was trying to make the world a better place for was gone forever. The police could take the rest._

-------------

"Nikki are you okay?" Harry asked as he spotted his wife in the kitchen leaning over the sink "You've been very quiet lately"

"Really?" Nikki asked and turned to face Harry with a smile on her face "I'm sorry"

Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, Nikki did the same and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as his heartbeat soothed her slightly. Harry pressed a kiss onto her head and looked out into their large garden, hoping that one day their children would be playing in it.

"I'm pregnant" came Nikki's voice from his arms and he looked down at her sharply she still had her eyes closed, her head on his chest.

"Nikki that's amazing" Harry breathed and a grin spread across his face as he laughed loudly and Nikki looked up at him a small smile on her face "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried" she whispered and Harry kissed her thoroughly.

"Don't be, everything will be fine" he told her "How long have you known?"

Nikki bit her lip and looked away guiltily.

"Nikki?"

"A month" she replied quietly and saw Harry frown and shake his head "I calculated that I'm about two months along at the moment"

"You..you've known a month and you didn't tell me?" Harry asked quietly and Nikki heard the hurt in his voice and felt instantly guilty "Why?"

"Because I was scared Harry" Nikki cried "When I found out I was pregnant I was only at the least one month and that's what I was last time when I…." tears sprung to her eyes and she turned away from Harry to wipe them away "I just didn't want to tell you and get your hopes up again just in case something happened"

"Hey" Harry whispered and pulled her into his arms "Don't cry. I understand" he nodded and pressed a kiss onto Nikki's forehead and placed one hand on her stomach under her t-shirt as she cried "Shh" he soothed and rubbed her back gently "Everything will be fine"

Nikki stopped crying after a while and Harry wiped her face gently with the hand that wasn't still on her stomach.

"Nikki we're having a baby" he laughed and Nikki looked up and nodded.

"Yes we are" she giggled "We're actually going to be parents"

Harry frowned slightly

"We're going to have to look after a tiny..human" he whispered as though he couldn't believe it.

"Yes Harry our baby is human" Nikki laughed "Although he may not look it at the moment…but he gets that from you"

"Cheeky" Harry grinned as he poked Nikki in the side where she was ticklish "Have you had a scan?"

"No" Nikki shook her head "I was, just to make sure I was actually pregnant but I couldn't do it without you there but I am certain I am about two months gone"

Harry was about to ask why but then rolled his eyes at his very stupid 'man question' as Nikki would call it and just kept quiet.

"Can we not tell Leo yet?" Nikki asked as Harry led them into the living room and they curled up on the sofa "Not until we've had a scan and I am at least three months, I couldn't go through that again if anything…"

"Nikki _nothing_ is going to happen" Harry said forcibly and Nikki just bit her lip and nodded "Okay, so _please_ stop worrying or you're going to get stressed and then something _will_ happen"

"I love you" Nikki told her husband and leant up to kiss him resting one hand on his cheek. They were interrupted by their phone ringing and they both sighed as Harry reached over and picked it up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Harry can you and Nikki come in please?" _Leo asked _"There's been a package delivered to the lab"_

"A package?" Harry asked and Nikki looked up when he said this and frowned Harry just shook his head and focussed back on what Leo was saying.

"_There's a rather enlightening note as well"_

"What was in the package?"

"_Folders containing personal information about at least fifty men. We've matched ten of them to thrown out rape cases from the past few years"_

"Right we'll be in straight away" Harry said and Nikki frowned, it was hers and Harry's day off and she was looking forward to spending it together. Harry hung up and turned to Nikki knowing what she was thinking "I'm sorry. Leo said a package containing a letter and personal information of about fifty men linked to rape cases has been delivered to the lab"

"From the killer?" Nikki asked as they stood up and walked into the hallway. Harry just shrugged.

"Could be" he said simply

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go now. Still not sure whether or not to write the new multi chapter I have the idea for, I just don't know how to start it...**

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Contains mentions of rape**

* * *

"_Dear the pathologists and police working my case" _Leo read out to everyone in the layout room _"You may be wondering why I sent you a box full of names and details. These were the ones I was going to make beg for forgiveness, well they were the ones I would continue with, I would have researched more if I had the will to do so. I am tired, I lost the one thing that was keeping me doing what I was doing, I was doing it for her so she wouldn't have to go through the same thing as I did but she's gone so there's nothing for me to fight for. She was the only thing holding me together, keeping me alive but that's gone now. I have given you the means to put fifty men behind bars, please do so. There are many more at my house, the place where I am going to take my life and there is another letter on the desk in my study explaining who I am, why I did what I did and who kept me fighting. _

_Thank you"_

"There's an address at the bottom" Leo added "I was waiting for you two so we can go together and sort this out"

--------------

"I've found the note" Harry called out as he looked along the desk that was in the study. He picked it up with gloved hands and tried not to look at the deceased woman who was sitting in the chair in front of him, her wrists slit from her hand to her elbow. Nikki and Leo wandered in followed quickly by Mays who was still in shock slightly that the serial killer they had been hunting for months was a woman.

"We've found the trophies" Nikki told Harry and motioned down the hallway with her head "In another room preserved in jars"

"What does the note say?" Mays asked impatiently as Harry read through it first "Dr Cunningham?"

"Sorry" Harry shook his head and started to read "_My name is Kathy Jones, I am twenty three years old and I am going to take my life. You may be wondering why I did what I did to those animals so I am going to tell you my reasons. When I was thirteen I was walking home from a friend's house one evening, it was still light out and I felt safe, it was only ten minutes from my own house" _with this Harry looked up and Nikki and she gave him an encouraging nod knowing he was thinking about his sister _"but I was grabbed from behind, dragged into an alleyway and raped. When I got home I told my parents, now they weren't the best parents, both were on drugs most of the time and they didn't believe me. They said I was lying for the attention and two months later when I told them I was pregnant they called me a slut and a whore, telling me to get rid of my baby. I refused and ran away to an aunts house and had my baby, a little girl who I named Eva May after my aunt. Six years later and I was accepted into medical school, it was hard raising a child and attending school but I wanted to give my little girl the best life, one I didn't have. My aunt moved to Oxford city to look after Eva while I was at the university, so I could continue to raise her and I completed my medical degree. My aunt died a year ago leaving my daughter and I alone. I wanted revenge for what happened to me, for people not believing me and letting my rapist stay free, among the thousands of other rapists and child molesters that stay out of prison. Well you know the rest, I researched into cases that had been thrown out of court and the ones that had never even made it to court. I wanted my daughter to be safe when she went out with friends, when she walked to and from school but I failed. A drunk driver hit her on her way home from school over three months ago and she died in hospital, I had nothing left to loose. I got tired however, I knew that what I was fighting for was gone, my daughter. I found that I couldn't live without my little girl, she was the only one that kept me fighting and now she's gone. Use the information I delivered earlier today to stop what happened to me happing to anyone else"_

Harry stopped reading and looked around the room at the shocked faces of his co-workers before sighing and shaking his head.

"Such a waste" Mays muttered as he turned and walked from the room.

-------

"I cant believe it's over" Nikki said to Harry as she sat on the edge of their bed that evening as Harry got ready for bed.

"Yeah" Harry mumbled "But the police are still re-opening the cases that Kathy had found and you know we never found out what those numbers meant"

Nikki just shrugged and sighed before standing up and letting Harry wrap his arms around her waist in a tight hug.

"I love you" he whispered into her hair as he pressed a kiss onto the top of her head.

"and I love you" Nikki replied and allowed Harry to push her gently back onto their bed and kiss her senseless, then he preceded to show her how much he loved her.

* * *

**The End! I've already started to write the new multi-chaptered fic I have in mind. I dont know how good it is because I've never written anything like it before. **

**I liked the idea of Kathy going quietly not being caught and sent to trial, she was anonomous in life so I thought she should be anonymous in death. :P**

**xxx**


End file.
